Il et Lui
by Jackie Ketchum
Summary: Fred et George ne peuvent décidément pas lutter contre ça...


**Title **: Il et Lui

**Fandom** : Harry Potter

**Pairing** : Fred/George

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient.

**Warning** : Twincest

* * *

><p><span><strong>Il <strong>et _Lui_

« Avons-nous donc commis une action étrange ? Explique, si tu peux, mon trouble et mon effroi. Je frissonne de peur quand tu me dis mon ange. Cependant, je sens ma bouche aller vers toi. »

- Baudelaire

* * *

><p>Il lui ôta sa chemise blanche tout en dessinant - avec sa langue - de petits cercles humides sur son torse. <em>Lui<em> gémissait sous cet exquis sentiment que nul autre ne pouvait lui procurer. Un mélange d'excitation, de désir, de panique, de plaisir et en même temps de crainte extrême. Leur relation était interdite, ils le savaient. Mais c'était comme ça. Depuis toujours ils avaient cette irrésistible envie de l'autre.

Ils avaient sept ans la première fois que leurs parents les avaient surpris pratiquant bien d'étranges activités pour des garçons de leur âge. Ou même pour des garçons tout court. Leur mère les avait gravement réprimandés, déclarant que c'était mal de toucher quelqu'un de sa famille aussi intimement. Bien sûr, eux, ne comprenaient pas. Quant ils avaient cet âge, se retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre dans leur cabane faite de couvertures était un jeu. Une manière de s'amuser comme une autre. S'amuser c'est ce faire plaisir, alors… où était le mal ? Parce que oui, le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'ils appréciaient partager ces moments entre eux, dans leur cabane.

Il laissa la chemise pâle rejoindre la chaise du coin de la pièce, avec nœuds papillons et vestes de costume. Il s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture de son frère, dont raison tentait en vain de se faire entendre.

« On ne devrait pas… »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas de toute manière, bien trop occupé à malmener un bout de chair particulièrement quémandeur. _Lui_ lâcha un râle et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Fred… »

Il s'appelait Fred, mais ça ne changeait rien. _Lui_ s'empara des cheveux de son frère et tira autant que lui permettait ses bras déjà bien affaiblis. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent ça, maintenant.

« Aïe, geignit-Il (Fred, donc). Ne me tire pas les cheveux. »

_Lui_, essoufflé, se laissa glisser le long du mur et essaya de remettre son caleçon. Sans compter sur l'aide de Fred qui se refusait catégoriquement à le lâcher.

« Je n'ai pas fini George. »

_Lui_ s'appelait George, mais ça ne changeait rien. Ils'empara des jambes de son frère et les tira par-dessus les siennes.

« S'il te plaît. Vraiment… Arrête. Dans moins d'une heure je… »

Sa phrase fut coupée par les lèvres chaudes de Fred. Et tout espoir d'achever ladite phrase fut anéanti lorsque la langue passa outre ses lèvres à _Lui_. George ne pouvait plus résister. Ils ne devaient pas faire ça bien sûr, mais… George ne _pouvait_ plus résister. Parce que quoique que sa raison en dise, son corps et son cœur avaient envie de faire ce qu'ils allaient faire.

L'accueil fut douloureux, comme toujours, mais Fred savait y faire. Il était doux, tout le temps.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-Il, d'une voix enraillée de soif d'amour.

George nicha sa tête dans le cou de Fred et respira fort en serrant la nuque de son frère autant que possible.

« Non, ça va pas… »

Il remarqua que la voix était cruellement nouée. Du chagrin, si intensément audible qu'Il en fut aussitôt submergé.

_Lui_ n'allait effectivement pas bien. Depuis maintenant vingt quatre ans, _Lui_ et son frère avaient partagé la même maison, la même chambre au début, le même lit souvent… et aujourd'hui ils s'étaient _normalement_ résolus à ne plus jamais remettre _ça_ : ces caresses et cet amour qui n'ont pas lieu d'être entre deux membres d'une même famille. Entre deux frères. Entre deux jumeaux.

Un coup d'œil pour son costume noir, sa chemise blanche et son nœud papillon éparpillés un peu partout sur cette chaise et le sol fut la goutte de trop. George agrippa la chemise bleue de son frère et serra la mâchoire pour ne pas en faire sortir les sanglots qui ne demandait qu'à résonner dans la pièce.

Il sentit les tremblements de George, ses reniflements réguliers et ses ongles qui lui griffaient le dos à travers le tissu. Bientôt, une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son épaule et Il recula la tête pour voir son visage, à _Lui_. Sa bouche déformée, ses yeux remplis de larmes lui déchirèrent l'âme. Il colla son front contre le sien et sonda les pupilles identiques aux siennes, ramenant ses deux mains sur les joues trempées de larmes de George. _Lui_ éclata en sanglots, pour de bon.

« Je t'aime, » couina George de sa voix broyée de spasmes.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de savourer ces paroles. Ces mots qu'Il entendra pour la dernière fois.

« Je t'aime Fred, » répéta George.

Cette fois, Il répondit.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi… Tu me manques déjà. »

Les sanglots redoublèrent.

L'un dans l'autre, ils demeurèrent encore un instant, échangeant derniers cris, dernières larmes et derniers « Je t'aime » avant que George ne regagne l'autel, où il doit épouser Angelina, comme ses parents et le monde entier l'ont décidé.

**FIN**


End file.
